Transformation
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Transformation. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, la transformation d'un personnage inventé par l'un des vampires. Texte inédit, non diffusé dans le forum... Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


_tout début saison 4..._

"Toi aussi tu me manques"...

Damon sortit du cimetière...

Depuis son départ, ses conversations, monologues plutôt, avec son ami disparu lui faisait un peu de bien quelque part... Alaric était mort dans ses bras, et même si sur le coup, il ne pensait qu'à la perte d'Elena, aujourd'hui, l'absence de son compagnon de bar lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

Elena n'évoluait visiblement pas comme un vampire nouveau-né normal... Si cela pouvait être une normalité en soi... Elle rendait tout le sang qu'elle pouvait ingérer et cela n'allait pas pouvoir durer indéfiniment.

Mais elle, comme Stephan, ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête, et aller contre la nature vampirique. Il allait une nouvelle fois céder et les laisser se dépetrer comme ils l'entendraient...

Comme il l'avait confié à son ami disparu, il était à nouveau lassé de faire du baby-sitting avec des enfants ingérables.

Il était à nouveau seul...

Dans son coeur.

Dans sa tête.

Dans son éternité.

Les talons de ses bottes résonnaient sur le bitume humide et luisant dans la nuit. Il entendait la vie nocturne sourdre tout autour de lui. Ses pas, son existence propre ne perturbait ni n'interrompait celle-ci dans son dessein perpétuel.

Il lâcha un soupir.

Finalement, il n'était peut être pas un monstre immonde, mais juste un incompris...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un fracas de tôles froissées.

Puis il sentit la peur, la douleur, le sang.

La route était déserte et se déroulait lugubrement devant lui. Mais peut être qu'après ce virage, là-bas...

En une enjambée vampirique, il fut sur le véhicule venu épouser l'arbre cinquantenaire.

Il découvrit la jeune conductrice, au bord de l'inconscience, inerte sur son siège, la tête posée en arriére.

Il s'approcha de la vitre.

- Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Elle tourna doucement le visage vers lui, entrouvrant des yeux déjà vides. Sa tempe gauche était plus sombre que sa droite, pâle.

Sans plus d'hésitation, il arracha la portière d'une main, avant de se pencher vers l'inconnue, approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée, son parfum fleuri, sa chaleur tiède et naturelle.

Il trouva l'attache de la ceinture de sécurité qu'il déclipsa mécaniquement, savourant cet espace vital étranger mais terriblement attirant...

- Ca va aller, je vais vous sortir de là...

Son discours sonnait si creux à ses oreilles, la sensiblerie des humains déteignait toujours davantage sur lui. Cela l'exaspérait, vu qu'il savait déjà que cette fille n'allait être que son diner, une fois sortie effectivement du véhicule.

Damon prit l'accidentée dans ses bras, venant l'appuyer , debout, doucement, contre la portière arrière restée intacte.

Il n'avait qu'à coller son corps au sien afin de la maintenir droite. N'étant pas plus haute que l'habitacle de son monospace, sa tête dodelinant contre la vitre.

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit malheureux du vampire.

Puisqu'il était incompris et surtout seul, puisqu'on ne l'autorisait pas à choisir ses amours ou ses gardes-mangers ; puisqu'il n'avait su garder ni Elena et encore moins Andie, pourquoi ne pas choisir _sa_ propre progéniture ?

Stephan avait pris Elena sous son aile et en faisait exactement son pantin.

Damon ferait pareil avec la personne de son choix et l' "éduquerait" comme il le souhaiterait.  
Ainsi, Stephan comprendrait qu'un vampire doit être nourri de sang humain avant toute chose. L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre...

- Ca va, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus charmante.

Elle geignit faiblement.

Damon prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et examina ses blessures. Une entaille dans son cuir chevelu était sans gravité mais saignait abondamment. Sa plaie béante à la tempe en comparaison ne s'écoulait que légèrement, seules les chairs étaient sombres et à vif.

La seule envie immédiate qu'il ressenti était de lécher... la nettoyer de ces souillures, la gouter, se nourrir d'elle et de son nectar...

Au lieu de ça, il s'entailla l'intérieur du poignet d'un coup de canine vif et précis avant de lui de présenter le remède imparable.

- bois... lui intima-t-il doucement.

- mais...

- bois... lui collant le liquide sur les lèvres.

Elle eut un premier réflexe de répulsion mais finit par agripper le bras du vampire qui dut se dégager presque de force, malgré le plaisir qu'il en éprouvait lui-même.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Emma... dit elle dans un soupir de bien-être.

- Que c'est joli... Emma... en levant son menton d'un doigt pour qu'elle la regarde enfin en face. Emma, dans un instant, tu ne souffriras plus d'accord ?

Ses blessures se résorbaient déjà à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Oui...

- et tout ira bien...

Elle ne mit pas de temps à reprendre contenance, à se tenir debout seule, même si elle était toujours dans son étreinte, redressant la tête, surprise.

- Comment as-tu... ?

- Aucune importance... replongeant son regard liquide dans ses yeux sombres. Maintenant, je suis ton ange gardien... enlaçant son cou gracile entre ses doigts glacés.

- Quoi ?! C'est des conneries les an...

La nuque craqua alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sur la vie.

Elle redevint une poupée de chiffon, la tête posée sur l'épaule du démon, comme assoupie dans son éternité...

Damon la souleva et fila à la vitesse du vent.

Il s'arrêta de courir, une fois dans la grotte de Tyler... Celui-ci n'en avait plus l'utilité.

Il avait préféré la discrétion au confort, afin de patienter que la jeune Emma se réveille.  
Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Son sang était vraiment de première qualité, se flatta le vampire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans une inspiration profonde et paniquée.

- Tout va bien ma douce... la rassura Damon immédiatement

- Que m'as tu fait ?! intriguée

- Mais rien ! Tu n'as pas faim ?

-... si... je meurs de faim...

- Alors à table !

Il teint fermement son poignet avant de l'entraîner à sa vitesse naturelle, à la recherche du premier bipède venu.


End file.
